In semiconductor processing, bulk-grown crystals are often processed into wafers by sawing. Unfortunately, this can result in very high material loss (e.g., roughly 50%), which undesirably increases cost.
What is needed is a method of separating substrate materials that improves cleaved substrate output and reduces cost.